


My Only Sunshine

by kiwiqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiqueen/pseuds/kiwiqueen
Summary: Claude is leaving for Almyra in the morning, but for the night he can stay with Byleth after their engagement.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was left slightly unsatisfied by Claude and Byleth's paired ending, so I wrote this to imagine the more romantic possibilities of it. I'm still pretty new to writing, so feedback is greatly appreciated

“You are my sunshine”

Byleth wasn’t sure where she had heard the melody before. Had she heard a villager sing it to a child to calm them down? Had Jeralt sung it to her on those nights when she couldn’t sleep? She wasn’t sure. So much of her past was a blur, but it was in her head now, as she wrapped her arms around Claude.

“My only sunshine”

Claude’s bare skin felt so good against hers. She had yearned for his touch ever since their reunion on what should have been the day of the Millennium Festival. She would never forget the way the sunlight streamed onto his suddenly-mature face as he turned to smile at her after her five year absence.

“You make me happy”

When he had produced the deep green ring and asked her to marry him, Byleth could’ve sworn she had felt her still heart beat. As the Ashen Demon, her reputation had been pure stoicism, never feeling anything, but in that moment she knew it to be false.

“When skies are gray”

The prospect of Claude leaving for Almyra so soon after their engagement was difficult to contend with. Ruling the continent alone would be a strenuous task, but all of her allies, all the people she had fought so hard to protect, were depending on her to do it. Claude had promised to return from Almyra soon.

“You’ll never know, dear”

Byleth closed her eyes and let her fiance’s scent fill her lungs and wash over her. Perhaps in the morning he would have to leave, but in that moment they were together. They were together, in perfect harmony, and soon all the world would follow their lead. Claude’s dream of a united world, the dream he had shared with her on the Goddess Tower five long years ago, would soon come true. She wondered if he was dreaming about it now.

“How much I love you”

His dream would come true, and when it did, they would be together once again. When she and Claude brought peace to the land, all their nights could be as serene as that one, arms around one another and bathing in their love. They could be married in a world without conflict. Her eyes tightened around Claude’s waist at the thought. She thought he had been sound asleep, but he stirred. His forest green eyes opened, and he smiled his mischievous smile before pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulling her even closer to him.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away”


End file.
